Menu
You will inevitably become very familiar with these buttons quickly; but just in case, here is a quick and basic run down of their functions. Hero Click the Hero icon to bring up the Hero Menu. Here, you can manage your character’s equipment and inventory.You can change class in this menu by clicking on the button labeled change after your class is listed; doing so requires a By clicking on the Info tab, you can write a character biography which can be viewed by other players, or rename your character for a fee (Currently 400 Gold). Cards Clicking on the Cards icon opens the deck management window. On the left-hand side you can view and modify the cards in your current deck to help you create increasingly stronger decks. Pressing the Auto-Pick button will automatically pick out the most powerful cards in your deck, but this may not be the most optimal deck build dependent on your current goals. To remove a card from your current deck, simply click on it. Clicking Deck Info will display some basic statistics about your deck. On the right-hand side you can view all of the cards in your collection. To add a card to your current deck, simply click on it. You can also filter what cards you are looking at using the tabs at the top and right of the window, and filter by rank using the selector at the top of the window. Guide You can access the collector’s guide by clicking the Guide icon. This allows you to see every card available in the selected version, and will also tell you how close you are to completing your collection! As you collect more cards in each version, you’ll unlock powerful cards as rewards, which can be redeemed via the rewards button. Quests If you’re ever wondering what to do next, click the Quests button to bring up a list of your currently active quests. Quests are grouped by type in the left hand column. Clicking on a header will display a list of the currently active quests available to you. As you complete quests, you’ll earn powerful rewards including experience, silver, equipment, and even powerful new cards to add to your collection! Map The Map icon provides access to the world map and the PvE campaign. Completing levels in the campaign will award you with new cards, experience, and reputation. Please be aware that some regions of the map have level restrictions. If you don’t meet the level requirements to continue in the PvE campaign, consider taking on boss fights with other people in Challenge Hall, doing battle with other players in the Arena or, once you reach level 25, begin the fight to climb to the top of Ascension Tower! Reputation Reputation with each faction is gained by using cards from that faction in your deck during battles. The more cards belonging to a certain faction in your deck, the faster your reputation with them will increase! As your reputation with each faction grows, cards from that faction will gain stronger bonuses. You’ll also earn the ability to purchase cards from each faction in the reputation shop as your reputation grows and unlock special bonus rewards, including free gold and incredibly powerful cards! PvP To view your current PvP scores and ranking, click on the PvP button. You can also see what rewards you can expect at the end of the current season, and how many more battles you must attain to receive any PvP rewards. You can also access the PvP Shop where you can purchase powerful cards for medals of honor, a special currency which can only be acquired by participating in ranked PvP! Friends To access your friends list, click on this icon. You can see a list of all of your current friends and members of your guild here to help you find people to battle with in Kings and Legends. You can also add friends simply by clicking on the add friend button and then typing in the name of the player you would like to friend. Mail Should you receive mail from another player, or be sent rewards by the game, you can get those messages in your mail box. You can also compose a message to send to a friend on the compose tab. System The System button will allow you to access some basic game settings. You can toggle the sound for the game on or off, or manage the volume. You may also set yourself to automatically refuse friend requests or room invitations from strangers. Go Back To go back to Silver Heron Ridge at any time, simply click the Go Back button. You may need to hit the Go back button multiple times before you have left all screens. Go back does not work for the Hero, or Cards menus. Category:Rise of Mythos